SnowedIn
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Some of the Wrestlers get snowed-in at a arena, when a freak storm occurs. Slash, Centon, Codiase, Matt/A-Riley, Sheamus/Miz/Wade, Jeff/Swagger, Edge/Christian, Justin/Heath, mentions of CM Punk/DanielBryan


_**Snowed-In**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything involved with the WWE.**_

_**Sumamry- Some of the Wrestlers get stuck at a arena, when a freak storm occurs. Slash, Centon, Codiase, Matt/A-Riley, Sheamus/Miz/Wade, JeffSwagger, Edge/Christian, JustinHeath, mentions of CM Punk/Daniel Bryan**_

The snow fell down heavily, the winds picked up the snowflakes and made them twirl before settling against the piled high snow.

"This sucks." Cody Rhodes groaned out for about the 50th time that night.

"Cody shut up." Randy Orton-Cena growled, John Cena smacked his husband in the back of the head when he saw Cody looked down in embarrassment, before replacing his hand to it's original place being the back of Randy's neck where he rubbed soothing circles.

"Codes, please stop saying that. None of us are happy about our current situation." Randy corrected himself cracking an eye open to look at John asking 'is that better?' without the words. John smiled and rubbed his thumb over the small piece of inked skin that peeked out from under the RKO t-shirt Randy wore.

Ted DiBiase pulled his own lover closer to him, Cody snuggled into the embrace. The wrestlers were all stuck at the area after a freak storm had trapped them. The current blizzard had Security stopping them from leaving. Now after being escorted back to the ring, where the custido crew were just finishing up cleaning the rows where the audience sat.

A loud smack and the following yelp had everyone glancing in the direction of the brunette who was glaring at his lover, until he noticed everyone staring and instead broke out into a blush. Wade Barrett wore his arrogant smirked and raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Come here, Love." Mike stuck his tongue out at Wade before taking a seat on Sheamus's lap. The relationship the three shared shocked many, others just laughed it off and claimed Mike had a weird kink involving large men and sexy accents.

Alex Riley let out a laugh at his friend's behaviour and soon everyone was laughing. Mike glared at them all and hissed an "I hate you all." Before burring his head against Sheamus's neck smiling when strong arms wrapped around him in return. Alex leaned against his fiancé's strong chest while he waited for the his breathing to return to normal. He knew exactly why Mike had yelped, turns out Wade has a kink of spanking, not that Mike minds much. Matt Hardy wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulder holding his lover close.

"This really sucks, Teddy fix it." Everyone shook their heads at the child like demand that came from Cody.

"I can't just make it stop snowing Codes." Chris Jericho glanced at the couple sitting next to him and his Evan. Cody pouted at Ted before huffing and leaning towards Evan, who sat in Chris's lap. The two started whispering back and forth before they jumped up from their lover's laps and ran towards the stairs and started to scale them until they reached their desired row. John and Randy watched cautiously as the two younger wrestlers approached them, John one arm was wrapped around Randy's shoulder telling everyone that the Viper was taken.

Cody plopped himself in Randy's lap while Even made himself comfortable in John's.

"Rrrannnnddddyyyyy." Cody whined, Teddy and Chris exchanged looks while turning in their seats to watch their lovers.

"Jooooohhhhnnnnnn." Evan copied Randy wore an amused look, he was use to the behaviour of the young male on his lap. John glanced warily at the small man on him making sure to wrap and arm around Evan waist, Chris would kill him if he let the young high flyer fall.

"Can you make it stop snowing so we can leave this place?" Cody asked a pout marring his adorably cute features. Randy frowned at the boy and hugged him, Ted watched as his lover cuddled into Randy seeking the elders comfort.

"Sorry Coddles I can't make it stop snowing." Evan pouted from his own spot before the two suddenly jumped up from their spots and went back down the stairs leaving two confused guys behind. Evan and Cody both got into the ring where Jeff Hardy and Jack Swagger were together, Jeff was sitting on the big blonde's lap. Jeff smiled at the two young men as the came and plopped down in front of the two lovers. Cody and Evan smirked at Jeff making the older one raise his eyebrow, Cody suddenly got up and jumped out of the ring and went over to where Mike was still cuddling against Sheamus while he now held Wade's hand obliviously forgiving the Brit. Mike glanced up through lidded eyes, Sheamus was busy kissing at the back of his neck.

"Mikey." Cody whined

"What?"

"Come with us." Mike studied the ravenette, before glancing towards Wade. Wade wasn't paying attention to the young boy in front of them but studying Justin Gabriel who was sitting on one side of CM Punk while Heath Slater sat on the other side of him. They had an awkward relationship that had gotten off to a violent start and Wade tended to watch out for them in the same way Randy would watch out for Cody and Ted. The three were quietly conversing when Justin got up and walked away. Heath glared at Punk before going after the older guy. Wade tensed and continued to watch them.

"Sheamus stop." Sheamus hugged him tighter and kissed the back of his neck before biting lightly leaving a possessive mark. Cody shifted and looked away from them settling to look at the last couple who sat at the top row watching over the others, Jay 'Christian' Reso and Adam 'Edge' Copeland had been lovers slightly longer than Randy and John and they were currently looking at wedding rings.

"Okay let's go." Mike stood up from Sheamus's lap rubbing the back of his neck with a pouty look on his face. Mike held Wade's hand for a second longer before giving it a quick squeeze and let go to follow Cody to the ring. He climb in after the ravenette, and took his seat next to Jeff while Cody and Evan took their seats across from them they crowded in closer making a circle somewhat. Jeff had kicked his lover out of the ring leaving the blond to pout in the stands while watching them. Ted, nudged Chris and gestured to the ring, Chris watched as the four whispered back and forth occasionally they would break into laughter causing everyone to laugh at them. Mike said something causing Jeff to smack him in the back of the head. Wade was pulled from his thoughts of Justin and Heath by the loud growl the Irish man next to him released.  
Wade followed his line of vision and saw Mike rubbing the back of his head.

"Calm down you big oaf." Wade whispered before placing a kiss on the red heads cheek and resting his head on the Sheamus's shoulder. The two watched as they lover sat in the ring with his closet friends. Cody glanced at in the direction of where his lover was sitting and his cheeks blushed beat red when he found Ted watching him. His eyes skimmed over to where John and Randy were snuggling. John had his arms Randy and Randy had his head on the other chest listening to his older lover's heart beating. Cody smiled at them before turning his attention back to the other three he was sitting with. Suddenly Evan jumped up and slide out of the ring before bounding up the stairs and over to where Justin and Heath were sitting.

"What do you want, Bourne?" Heath asked,

"You guys want to help us?"

"With what?" Justin asked mildly interested.

"You'll see." Justin ran his eyes over the younger man before nodding and standing up. He hesitated and glanced back at Heath who stayed in his seat.

"Go ahead, I'm going to talk to Phil." Justin pouted and was dragged away by the eager high flyer.

Justin climbed into the ring and took a seat in-between Evan and Mike.

"Now this is what we are going to do, we start-" Evan's words died on the tip of his tongue when the lights flickered before going out. The five in the middle of the ring jumped up and each of them let out an ear piercing scream.

"TEDDDDYY!" Cody continued to yell out. He felt someone's arms wrap around him and he returned the hug. More arms wrapped around him and he returned the group huddle the best he could.

"CHRIS!" Evan screeched, he buried his head against whoever was the closest to him.

"It's okay you guys stop screaming. The storm knocked out the power, the back-up lights will come on." Adam's voice rang out through the darkness. The was a sudden whimper, and some hushing coming from the ring. Jeff settled Mike on the ground as the brunette started freezing up before a slight tremor took over his body. Mike hated the dark, bad memories of when he was younger ran through his mind. Jeff felt Mike start shaking this time in sobs.

"Shh it's okay." Jeff whispered in his ear. Everyone knew Mike came from a tortured past aka the reason The Miz was even created. Only Jeff and Matt knew the full extent of how much pain there was in his past. Wade and Sheamus knew a little from his past but not every little detail.

Justin let out a shriek when he felt someone touch his leg.

"Shh Just, it's me." Justin retracted himself from Cody and Evan and crawled over to where he heard his lover's voice come from. Heath pulled Justin down from the lip of the ring and pulled him into his arms. Justin returned the hug and melted into his lover's arms.

"Jeff, you okay." Jeff nodded even though Matt couldn't see it. He hated the dark almost as much as Mike did. "Jeff?"

"Mattie." Jeff voice cracked his own heartache for his friend was making him get emotional. Matt crawled through the ropes of the ring and continued to where he had last seen Jeff sitting. Reaching forward with a hand he felt his brothers hair and pulled Jeff into his arms, while Jeff still held Mike in his arms.

"Mikey." Matt consoled and wrapped his other arm around Mike, pulled both of the younger males to his chest. His shirt was soon drenched in tears.

"Ted." Cody called out at the same time Evan called out "Chris."

"Codes, Evan come here." The two dropped down onto their hands and knees and crawled to the edge where they heard the voice. Alex grabbed they hands and helped each of them down.

"It's okay Codes, we can't come down it's too dark. Just stay there." The whole area was pitched black. Everyone sat in the dark waiting for the back up lights to kick in, after about ten minutes the lights flickered back on making everyone cringe and try to duck away from the lights. Ted stood up from his chair and grabbed Chris the two made their way down the stairs and accepted their lovers into their arms. Alex stepped back and glanced to where Matt was holding Jeff and Mike. Jeff's sniffles had ended a few minutes after Matt had started holding him, while Mike's were only just turning into sniffles now. Jeff hugged Matt and placed a kiss on Mike's cheek before crawling to the edge of the ring where Jack was standing. Jack pulled his lover into his arms and dragged him out of the ring and over to one of the chairs. Jack sat down and tugged Jeff onto his lap. Jeff settled against him, while watching Wade and Sheamus make they way down the stairs towards the ring. Matt stood up picked Mike up into his arms and walked towards the edge of the ring and passed Mike to Wade, who took his lover into his arms bridal style before retreat back to a seat. Sheamus followed his hand gasped onto the back of Wade's shirt, wanting to offer his comfort as well. Randy and John were both still sitting in their seats, both watching as the other lover's comforted the more fragile ones. Alex climbed into the ring and sat down on Matt's lap, seeking his own comfort from the older male.

CM Punk watched all the happy lovers from his seat, he slide lower into the seat and sulked. His own lover was probably all snuggled into his warm bed no even aware that Phil was sitting in a freezing cold arena with a bunch of other guys. The vibrations in his pocket made him pull out his cell phone, seeing the familiar number flash across the screen made him smile.

"Hey."

"Hey babe." Daniel Bryan's voice came through the phone. The two continued their conversation until Daniel was practically slurring his words from sleepiness.

"We are sorry about the whole black out, we weren't expecting the power to go out. And for that we apologize." The two security from earlier stood at the top of the stairs, the glares they received from the wrestlers made the two retreat back out the door.

"I'm cold." Alex whispered, everyone was now sitting in the ring. Matt nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around Alex, his hands rubbing up and down Alex's arms. Wade sat with his back against the ropes, his long legs stretched out in front of him, Mike was stretched out in-between Wade's legs with his head resting in his lap. Sheamus sat beside Wade his hand running through Mike's hair. Mike's breathing was even but he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were focus on Jeff who laid in a similar position only on Jack's lap. The two stared back at each other, secrets being passed between the two. Both mentally asking if the other was okay.

"Me too." Cody grumbled from his spot on Ted's lap. Beside them sat John and Randy, John leaned against the ropes while Randy leaned against him trying to steal some of John radiating body heat. Christian and Adam both sat side by side, just simply holding hands. Evan stood up from Chris's lap and started bouncing up and down. The others all cocked their heads at him and watched him. Finally Evan sat back down and shrugged at the questioning looks.

"I was trying to warm up." Everyone just shook they heads.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Mike's tired voice rang out through the ring. He want to leave and go to sleep.

"We don't know." Sheamus's gruff voice answered, his hand stilling it's motions before it continued the soothing strokes. Nobody knew how much long they would have to wait.

"I want to sleep." Mike whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Go ahead, Love." Mike nodded and let his eyes fall shut. Nobody spoke, some of them shuffled around, John and Randy both slide lower until they were laying on their backs, Cody shuffled out of Ted's lap and laid down beside them, his head resting on Randy's chest. Ted followed suit and spooned himself against Cody's back.

The next morning, the Security men went to where they had left the wrestlers, the snow had died off during the night and the roads were being cleared. Opening the door they found everyone still laying in the ring sound asleep. Everyone was cuddled around Randy and John. Cody's head was resting on Randy's chest and Ted was spooned against Cody's back. Adam's head was resting on John's chest while Jay slept all sprawled over top of Adam. Resting his head on John's thigh was Cm Punk, who had Matt and Alex using him as a pillow. Sound asleep on was Randy's thigh was Sheamus and Wade who had Mike sleeping cuddled inbetween them and last Heath was using Wade's chest as a pillow while Justin slept on him. Jack and Jeff slept at the top of John and Randy's head both of the older ones using Jack as a pillow, while Jeff slept with his head on Jack's chest.

The two guards traded looks before turning around and leaving them to sleep a while long before informing them they were free to go.

_**I hope somebody likes it. It was sweet and fun to right. I wrote this during, Art and Science class. My teacher kept telling me to put it away but I just kept writing. So review. **_


End file.
